


On Display

by Heylittleyahtzee (HeyYahtzee)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura end up in a rather compromising position in front of a rather functional camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tomorrow we’ll be going to the library to do more research on portals, but until then watch out for gaping holes in the ground," Laura spoke into her camera. Behind her, the door to the dorm room ghosted open and Carmilla slipped inside. Laura caught sight of her on the computer screen and grinned.

"I missed you," she said, turning in her chair to face Carmilla. Carmilla shut the door of the fridge and stalked over.

"Well pardon me for being gone so long," she teased huskily. Laura bit her lip and pulled Carmilla down for a kiss. That voice did things.

Carmilla threaded one hand through Laura’s silky hair and used the other to balance herself against the desk. Life had been much more interesting since they’d gotten their act together. Spending much of their days and nights together in the cramped dorm room seemed to speed up their relationship up considerably. 

And okay maybe they’d just really wanted to jump each other for a very long time.

Laura pressed her hands into Carmilla’s stomach, running her hands over the taut muscles and silky skin exposed by the black crop top Carmilla had on. Carmilla laughed against Laura’s mouth and pulled back.

"Are you done?" she asked softly. Laura sighed and looked back at her screen.

"I just need to get everything ready to post and then I’m done," she promised. Carmilla shrugged and turned away, feigning indifference.

"I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. Take your time." Laura tugged Carmilla back and scooted forward in her chair.

"Don’t even try, ya big softie. I like your company, remember?" Carmilla smiled shyly and slipped into the space behind Laura. She was still getting used to expressing her emotions after so many decades keeping them under wraps, but Laura seemed to understand that now. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her closer. Satisfied, Laura returned to her blog and began putting the finishing touches on her video for the night. 

Carmilla watched Laura closely as she worked. Whenever Laura encountered a problem or a snag she’d pout, brow wrinkling in the most adorable way. Then of course there was the fire in her eyes as she pushed herself to finish, the soft glow of the screen on her skin.

"You look divine when you’re concentrating," Carmilla practically whispered. Laura blushed and looked over at Carmilla. Her face had lost its usual rough and sarcastic mask, replaced with a look that could only be described as unabashed wonder. Laura made a soft noise in the back of her throat and dove in for another kiss. 

Carmilla huffed in surprise and tightened her grip. This only inspired Laura to press her hips back into Carmilla’s thighs, fingers digging into the skin just above Carmilla’s knees. Carmilla groaned and slipped her hands under Laura’s shirt. Laura gasped as cool fingers skated over her ribs and massaged her breasts. Carmilla took the opportunity to latched onto Laura’s neck and suck hard.

It was at that moment that Laura caught sight of them on the computer screen. The camera was still on, recording every moment. Laura moaned at the sight of herself arched back into Carmilla, face flushed and hips open. 

"Carmilla," she whined, "The camera’s still on." Carmilla glanced up at the screen and a feral smile flitted across her lips.

"Is that a problem?" she hissed into Laura’s ear, smirk widening at the way Laura’s breath hitched. The idea that they were being watched, even if it was only by themselves, was tantalizing. 

"N-Nooo," Laura stuttered. Carmilla grinned against Laura’s neck and dipped one hand below the waistband of her sweatpants. Laura bit her lip to keep from gasping at the sight of Carmilla pressing into her. Carmilla pushed her hips forward, encouraging Laura to thrust into her fingers. Laura gladly obliged, rolling her hips into Carmilla’s waiting hand and pushing two fingers deep inside herself. 

Carmilla kept thrusting as she left hot open mouthed kisses along Laura’s shoulder. Her eyes never left the lens of the camera, a beautiful, prideful smirk on her lips. Moan after moan tumble from Laura’s lips, head thrown back on Carmilla’s shoulder as she watched. Carmilla pressed her thumb to Laura’s clit. Laura gasped and nearly arched right off the chair. Carmilla held her down, nails biting into the skin of Laura’s chest. She could feel the muscles around Laura’s stomach start to tremble, could see the wide eyed look on Laura’s face as she fucked her. 

Laura whimpered at the building pressure in her lower abdomen and reached under her shirt for Carmilla’s hand. Their fingers wound together and Carmilla held on tight as Laura turned her head for another kiss. Carmilla thrust faster, practically pulling Laura up onto her lap. Laura shuddered, soft cries tumbling into Carmilla’s mouth as they kissed. Every muscle in her body ached with fire. Before she even knew what was happening she was flying over the edge, sparks dancing before her eyes and muscles clenching around Carmilla’s inviting fingers.

Carmilla stroked Laura through the aftershocks, peppering soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. Laura pressed her forehead to Carmilla’s cheek and sighed softly.

"You are very… very good at that," she whispered. Carmilla laughed and wiped her hand off on Laura’s pants.

"And you’re good at taking it."

"Rude," Laura snorted. 

"Yes, well," Carmilla said.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura is trying to work on her German midterm. At least, that’s what she’s telling herself. Maybe “trying” is a bit of an exaggeration. The document is open on her screen, if that counts for anything. She knows it doesn’t, of course not, but she has to believe that something else is going on in her brain besides what’s actually, y’know, going on in her brain.

Laura sighs and looks at the feed of her camera again. Carmilla is spread out on top of her comforter with a book on her lap, legs open as she languidly flips through pages of German and French history like it’s a goddamn picture book. It’s been a week since their little tryst in front of the camera and Laura can’t stop thinking about it. Specifically she can’t stop thinking about how she now has a video on her laptop (safely hidden in an inception level of mundane folders) in which Carmilla fingers her until she screams.

But wait, there’s more.

The video isn’t exactly the root of all evil. It’s more like a catalyst. A catalyst that has made Laura realize her passion for filming anything and everything that happens to her day and night most definitely extends into the bedroom.

Which she probably should have already known considering her camera has been in a bedroom this entire time.

Laura glances nonchalantly over her shoulder at Carmilla. She really needs to finish this paper on past tense verbs. It’s due in the morning and there’s no way she can slack off this term after her terrible grades from the fall. Carmilla stretches and her shirt rides up over her ribs. Shit, okay, where was she? Right, paper, german class, not failing.

But really what are grades except arbitrary letters assigned to measure an approximate amount of knowledge that might be forgotten in the next few months like it was never learned in the first place?

“Whatcha thinking about, cutie?” Carmilla’s voice drifts over her like a siren song and Laura blinks quickly before spinning around and placing her hands back on the keyboard.

“Oh y’know, just german stuff.” She squeezes her legs together and wills her heart to stop racing like Apollo 11 against the rotation of the earth. Carmilla sits up and rolls her shoulders one by one.

“Here’s the thing, I’ve been able to smell you stewing in your own juices for nearly an hour and it’s doing some pretty awful things to my self-control.” She slides up the bed until she’s right next to Laura and licks her lips.

“You should really tell little ol me what’s got your panties in a twist. After all, I can definitely help you out with that,” she says with a playful grin and a wink. Laura fights the urge to pin Carmilla to the bed. Instead she stands up and steps in between Carmilla’s legs. Her fingers play with the collar on Carmilla’s shirt.

“Y’know that thing we did last week, when you came back and I was here and the camera was on and we had some really fantastic sex? Could we do that again? Like preferably as soon as possibly cause I’ve been thinking about it all day and I swear I’ve thought of you screaming my name like eight different ways and I honestly might combust if we don’t-“ She’s cut off by Carmilla yanking her down for a long and searing kiss. When they pull apart Carmilla’s eyes are dark with hunger.

“Well what are you waiting for?”

Laura smiles mischievously and pulls Carmilla up to kiss her again. Carmilla's hands fly to Laura's hips as she stands and Laura presses forward eagerly. Her hands thread through Carmilla's hair and settle around the vampire's neck to direct the kiss. Carmilla groans. Laura taking control is probably her favorite thing in the world. 

Satisfied, Laura slips her hands down to the button on Carmilla's pants and pops it open. Carmilla rolls her hips forward into Laura's stomach and purrs into her mouth. Laura smirks and runs her hands over Carmilla's ass as she's pushing the pants down off her hips. At the very least it earns her another growl.

Not to be left out, Carmilla yanks Laura's shirt out of her jeans and unbuttons it in two seconds flat. Laura whimpers as Carmilla's cold hands run up her sides and over her breasts. She would love to just let Carmilla take her here and now, but that is so far from the point of this moment.

Laura puts her hands back on Carmilla's hips and twists them around until she can safely push Carmilla down onto her chair. Carmilla tries to drag Laura on to her lap but Laura knocks her hands away and sinks to her knees and yeah wow that is so so much better.

"I want you to watch yourself," Laura whispers against Carmilla's stomach as she trails kisses over the soft skin. Carmilla whines softly as Laura pulls away and clicks a few button on the computer but then the feed is filling the screen and god she looks half fucked already doesn't she? Her skin is flushed and her pants have fallen down around her ankles, legs open and ready for Laura to put her pretty little mouth where ever she pleases.

Laura tugs Carmilla forward on the chair and nuzzles her inner thigh. Carmilla gasps and catches the look of surprise on her own face on the screen. She can definitely see why Laura was so taken with this idea, especially when Laura moves her mouth just an inch to the left and holy fuck she doesn't think she's seen anything as perfect as Laura between her legs pretty much ever.

Laura mouths at Carmilla's clit through her panties and hums when Carmilla runs her fingers through her hair and ever so gently thrusts against her lips. Her heart is racing far past the speed of a hummingbird and she can feel every little movement Laura makes jolt through her core. Laura gives her one last good lick and then her fingers are pushing aside the lacy fabric and delving into Carmilla with practiced ease.

Carmilla swears, muscles clenching around the intrusion. Her fingers curl around the sides of the chair and she swears she's going to break it. Laura takes this opportune moment to suck Carmilla's clit into her mouth and curl her fingers. All rational thought flies from Carmilla's mind and she moans so loudly they're probably going to get a complaint. Her back arches off the chair and she watches in breathless rapture as Laura's head bobs between her legs. 

Laura hums again and Carmilla's head drops back. Tiny little gasps and broken moans are ripped from her throat with every twist of Laura's fingers and press of her tongue. She can feel the tightness all the way in her chest and her skin is on fire with every single touch.

"I'm so close Laura, come on just a little more," she gasps. Laura sucks harder, pumps her fingers faster. Her free hand tangles with Carmilla's and she feels Carmilla clench around her fingers one last time as she cries out Laura's name over and over.

"Just like that yes! yes! Laura holy fuck please please Laura!" Carmilla's orgasm hits her like a train and of fucking course she would know what that feels like but it doesn't even matter because Laura is stroking her gently through the pleasure radiating through her body and kissing her thighs softly and Carmilla can't take it anymore. She drags Laura up onto her lap, fingers still deep inside of her, and kisses her until she's dizzy. Laura pulls away and presses her mouth to Carmilla's cheek, directing Carmilla's eyes to the screen as she slowly removes her fingers. Carmilla shudders and clutches Laura even closer to her chest. 

"You're going to be the death of me," she whispers against Laura's shoulder. Laura grins and buries her face into Carmilla's hair.

"Stop it, you." Carmilla laughs and looks at the camera. She winks and begins to readjust her arms around Laura's torso.

"Y'know, as long as we're undressed...."


End file.
